battle_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Gameplay Gameplay in battle run is what you do in the game. When you hit the Go button on the bottom right of your screen, you are taken to a different screen. This screen is different from the menu screen, it shows the basic background of Castle with a few trees and bushes and once your in, other players appear. Depending on your points, high point racers will come or low point racers will come. Once all four spots are filled with players, the game starts loading. Starting When the race is ready, you are taken to a different screen. This screen will be a stage (picked randomly and depending on your league) and the same three players and your self will be at the beginning of the stage course. Then the countdown from 3 will start and it will say GO. Your character and all others start running automatically. When you start running, you start off with a straight and flat course, then it becomes an obstacle course. When you get to that part, you start to see stars and boxes with shapes on them. Stars are the things you collect go use your pet and get coins. The boxes contain weapons (randomly picked by a spinner) And which ever one you get, it will appear in the circle on the bottom left of your screen. Using Weapons Using weapons in this game is the fun part, if there is an enemy in front and let's say you have a homing rocket in the circle, you would click the circle and it would automatically deploy the rocket and then KABOOM! Racer down and you pick up a spot You can keep track or what place your in and how far you are in the course by looking at the small black line with your characters and enemies heads on it, if an enemies head goes in a circle on the line, it means they died or hit an obstacle or someone killed them. Using Pets Using a pet is another fun thing. When you collect enough stars, you will see the bar on the top left corner Filled up and you will see another circle above the weapons circle that shows your pet in it, when you click that circle, the circle disappears and your pet automatically activates. When your pet is finished, your bar starts at 0 and when you collect enough stars again, do the same thing. Avoiding Obstacles When you want to avoid spikes or something, tap anywhere on your screen and your character will jump, a quick tap makes your character jump a small amount, a longer tap does a full jump, sometimes you may need to double jump so you tap the screen twice. Finish line When you near the finish line, you appear to be running on flat course again and you see red carpet And poles and a checkered line. When you cross the checkered line, you jump onto one of the stands at the end (you jump automatically) If you get first place, you jump on the highest stand in the middle which has a gold and blue ribbon line on it. If you get second place you are seen jumping on the same condition highest stand with 2 gold lines. If you get third you stand on the third highest with 3 silver lines on it. And if you get fourth you don't do on a stand at all. Then you hit Go at the bottom left and you return to the menu screen, and if you wanna race again, click the GO button again and it takes you to another race. HAVE FUN PLAYING BATTLE RUN! From Pizzaman1782.